


Hung Out to Dry

by lextenou



Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF Women, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nepotism Used For Good, No Lesbians Die, Schaudenfreude, Small Towns Can Be Good, This Fic Is The Fault of Xena: Warrior Princess, inspired by country music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Living in a small town ain't much for excitement. Less'n you're Junior and you find yourself at the short end of a long rope. She prob'ly shoulda listened to her girlfriend and taken them threats more serious, but ain't much worrying for it now. Junior's got some justice to get.





	Hung Out to Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in the early 2000's.

It took all of three seconds before Junior decided that being hung was an entirely overrated method of execution. It generally meant that you were outside, under a noon sun, your senses flying six ways to Sunday, and almost always surrounded by a group of your nearest and dearest enemies. It also took a very long time if your neck wasn't immediately broken.

Junior was real happy that the idiots who'd gotten the jump on her didn't know that.

Nope...all Bubba and his boys knew was the inside of a beer bottle. They didn't even have the good sense to drink decent beer, either. It was always cheap piss water.

So it was right easy for Junior to pretend to scramble for footing then hang limply. It was a real good thing the boys had no idea what they were doing, else they woulda caught her when she didn't piss herself.

Junior rubbed her throat and took an experimental breath. She was now really grateful for two things. One, that Bubba's boys got spooked easily, and two, that she could do with very little air. She shook her head, trying to clear the spots from her vision. Wracking coughs fought themselves free from her chest as she collapsed to her knees.

In the distance, the single clapboard sign echoed forlornly through the deserted town. Junior stared into the distance, concentrating on her breathing. The burn of inhaling and exhaling felt good, reminding her that she was still alive.

After a few moments, Junior stood, rediscovering her legs. The watery nature of her knees did not lend her much confidence in her walking ability.

"God damn." The hoarse rasp of her voice startled her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her ever present water bottle and took a swig. The still cool water soothed the harshness in her throat slightly. She had a nagging suspicion that it would take quite a while before her throat was healed.

Shaking her head, she took an unsteady step towards her abandoned bag. Hopefully the boys hadn't broken her cell phone when they'd tossed it to the ground.

She reached into the bag and debated which number to use to contact Rusty. She checked the time on the phone and grimaced slightly. Val was gonna kill her. Sighing, she dialed and waited.

It rang three times before the familar tones of Rusty's voice greeted her.

"Rusty. It's Junior."

A few miles away, Rusty stiffened at the sound of Junior's roughened voice.

"What happened."

"Bubba and his boys tried to get rid of me, permanent like."

Rusty's jaw tightened as he heard that. "I'll be there as soon as I know where there is."

"Ghost town. By the stable." Junior coughed. "They just strung me up, so if ya wanna bring Val...I'm sure she's gone blue with worry by now." Rusty glanced up at his daughter, who had him pinned with a vicious stare from across the room.

"Uhh...right. Need anything else?"

"Just to beat the hell outta the boys."

"Right. Be there in a minute. And don't touch anything."

As he hung up the phone, Val pounced. "Was that George? Where is she?"

Rusty stood, his face schooled into a mix of fear and fatherly concern. "Well, seems Junior got into a bit of trouble. You're coming with me to check it out."

Val nodded and dashed into the living room, grabbing her medical bag from where it placidly sat, near the door. "Is she hurt?"

"Didn't say, but I 'spect so. You gonna be ok doing this, sprite?"

Val paused in slipping into her shoes. She stared at the floor for a long moment. "One of the first things they tell you when you start is that you can't let them all get to you. If you do, then there won't be any of you left." She looked up at her father. "This won't be a problem. Besides, who else can you call to do this?"

Rusty smiled slightly. "That's my girl."

They climbed into the large truck, their worry over Junior making their movements sharp. Val stared out the window as her father started up the engine. The large truck pulled out of the driveway, the embossed County Sheriff's logo shining on the door.

When Junior heard the familiar grumble of the truck nearing, a tired smile lifted one side of her mouth. Straightening upright, she waited for Rusty to pull to a stop near her.

The truck lurched to a stop as the passenger door slammed. Apparently, Val couldn't wait. Junior found herself with an armful of worried woman in short order.

"Are you ok? What happened? Do you know who did it? Can you walk?" The questions shot rapid fire from Val's mouth as she buried her face in Junior's dusty shirt, her arms wrapping tightly around Junior's waist.

"Hot damn...if ya hired her to do all your interrogating, there'd be no need for trials. Everybody'd confess just to get her to quiet down."

Val pulled back from Junior's loose embrace, frowning. She inhaled, ready to chastise Junior, when a ferocious sneeze worked itself free without warning.

"Whoa! Ya ok there, darlin'?" Val waved off Junior's concern. Junior glanced up at Rusty and jerked her thumb to the still hanging rope. He nodded and sauntered over to the limply hanging rope.

"I'm fine, you lummox. What happened?" Val knelt in the loose dirt and began to dig in her bag. She pulled out a small penlight as Junior began her story, speaking loudly enough for Rusty to hear.

"Well, seems Bubba's been thinking a whole bunch about you recently." Val made a face as she straightened upright. Bubba had always been a pain in the neck since their high school days.

"I swear, you tell the boy once that you'll think about going out with him and he never forgets it. What'd he do this time, and is he able to walk still?"

Junior looked at the tips of her boots. "He's still walking. I didn't get a chance to touch the boy, and it's a damn good thing too, else he'd be six feet deep now." Junior's jaw clenched. Val took the opportunity and quickly shined the light in Junior's eyes, checking for concussion. "Damn half wit was talking about you like you was some two bit floozy. He was saying things that'd make your daddy blush."

"You'll be remembering those for your official statement, won't you, Junior?" Rusty drawled from across the clearing, his attention still on the rope.

"Yes, sir." Val checked around Junior's ears and through her hair, feeling along her scalp. Junior hissed in pain as Val's gentle fingers hit a sensitive area.

"Sweet mother in heaven! How'd you get that!" Val frowned.

"One of the boys hit me with a shovel."

Val stared at Junior in disbelief.

"George! You got hit on the head with a shovel and you're standing! What is wrong with you!" Val guided a softly chuckling Junior to the back of the truck, where she lowered the tailgate and pressed on Junior's shoulders. "Sit!"

"Yes, ma'am. I was standing on account of trying to regain my wits. After they hit me with that shovel, the boys done strung me up and let me fall."

Val nodded absently. "That explains these abrasions on your neck, and the ones I'm gonna give them if I see them anytime soon."

Junior chuckled as Val's examination continued.

"Rusty! If ya check behind the old saloon, ya might find the shovel. Saw one of the boys drop it when they spooked and ran off."

Val poked Junior in the ribs. "Quit that yelling, you old coot."

"Old! I'm only seven months older than you, munchkin!"

Val stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Junior. "Who're you calling munchkin, Stretch?"

Junior narrowed her eyes at Val. "You'll pay for that later."

Val smiled widely "I'm counting on it, sweet thing."

Junior shook her head and heaved a long suffering sigh that ended in a small cough. "Got any water?"

Val dug through her bag and emerged triumphantly with a mostly full bottle of water. In large black letters, it proclaimed Val as it's owner. Junior accepted the proffered bottle and gratefully took a swig.

"Found it, Junior. Would you get my camera, sprite?"

"Sure, Dad." Val took the classic camera to her father, standing behind the old, rotted out saloon.

"Thanks, sprite. How's Junior?"

"Pretty good. That hard head of hers came in handy for once. She's just got a bit of a bump, a scalp cut that's bleeding like mad, and some abrasions around her throat. Other than that and her wrists, she's right as rain. Bit dehydrated. Lunkhead forgot to drink her water." Val stared at the distant forest line. "Damn good thing she doesn't have anything more."

Rusty nodded and focused the camera on the abandoned shovel, resting against a piece of wood gone grey with exposure. A bit of hair and blood stuck to the exposed side. With a some good policework, they'd be able to find out not only that this was the shovel that beaned Junior, but also who had wielded it. None of Bubba's boys were smart enough to wear gloves, and the metal handle hadn't been exposed to the elements much, leaving a nice smooth surface for fingerprints.

Besides, the boys were cowards enough that they'd fold the second they saw Junior still above ground.

"Don't forget to get a shot of the cigarette butts before you pick them up." Val ran a hand through her hair. "You should've probably started shooting before we trampled all over their shoeprints."

Rusty grinned widely at his daughter. "Considering the only place they woulda left prints would be right around the rope, and I didn't step anywhere near there...I'd say we're doing pretty good so far."

Val grinned. "You watch too many forensic shows."

Rusty winked at his daughter before snapping off a few more shots. "That'd be all your fault, sprite."

Val laughed and returned to the truck. Junior watched her return with a small smile.

"Gotta take pictures now?" Val nodded. "And me without my good boots on."

Val laughed. "We also gotta take impressions of your boots."

Junior grinned. "All part of your master plan to get me naked, isn't it?"

Val smacked Junior lightly on the knee, sending up a small puff of dust. "You still have some courting to do 'fore I agree to that, George."

Junior smiled, honest affection shining in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Rusty sauntered over and leaned against the truck. "Y'all done?"

Junior straightened up, her face coloring. "Yes, sir."

Rusty nodded to Val. "If'n you could get some samples from Junior for the lab to compare to the shovel, I'd be most obliged. Then Junior, you wanna get your clothes bagged up so's the lab can take a look at them, too?"

"Sure thing."

Rusty nodded at her and Val as he pushed off from the truck. After phographing the shovel again with a ruler nearby, he bagged it and moved to the rope. He took photos of the entire scene, close ups, scale shots and while Val took the hair and blood samples from Junior.

Junior ran a hand through her hair and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I shoulda known better than to trust that Bubba actually had a reason for wanting to see me."

Val glared at her, her hands on her hips. "George!"

"Well, he said it was important and about you, so I kinda...forgot to think first." Junior laughed nervously. "So you need these clothes?" Junior began unbuttoning her shirt quickly, heedless of the hungry gaze that followed her fingers. The shirt and pants were quickly shucked, leaving Junior standing in her britches and dirty undershirt. 

Val bagged the clothing, grateful for the opportunity to tear her eyes from Junior's trimly muscled frame. From the beginning of their courtship, Junior had always been courteous and generous. They had been going together now for almost five months, their anniversary within days of when Val had returned to this town that had seen her grow up. 

It had been a shock indeed for the newly graduated Liscenced Practitioner Nurse to see who her father's new deputy was. When they had been back in high school, Val hadn't dared admit the deep fascination that Junior had inspired within her, not except for that one night, the spring before they graduated. 

Val had just turned down a date with another chaw smacking lackwit when Bubba had stepped forward, throwing his arm around her shoulders. 

"C'mon, Val darlin', let's get on over the underpass and I'll show you the stars." His crude leer set her skin to crawling.

"Gee, Bubba, that sure sounds nice, but, uh," Val cast her eyes around in desperation. Sauntering towards them was just the person who could save her. "Junior already promised my Dad that she'd bring me home tonight. As a matter of fact, I think he said something about making sure I'm home right after school for the rest of the year."

"Aw, shucks, darlin', you can get outta that!" Bubba smiled widely, the brown stains of his perpetual chaw seeping through his teeth.

"Bubba, really, it sounds fun, but I have to go." Supressing a shudder, Val ducked out from under his arm and latched onto Junior. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Junior glanced at the now frowning Bubba and took in Val's desperate unspoken plea. Nodding, she grinned lazily. "Sure thing, Val."

"The underpass, Val!" Bubba called out after them as Val practically dragged Junior out the doors.

"Uh huh, I'll think about it!" Val called over her shoulder before lowering her voice conspiratorially. "I'll have nightmares about it, more likely."

Junior chuckled. "Ducking another date? Sounded serious this time. The underpass, Val! How could you pass that up?" They made their way to Junior's truck. 

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I'm already about to puke from the stench of his breath!" Val shuddered as Junior opened the door for her. 

"You're just lucky I like you so much." Junior stuck out her tongue at her friend. "That, and your dad is mighty fond of me."

Val stuck out her tongue at Junior and laughed. "Guess I am."

\---

Later, at the station after they'd dropped Val off at her office, Junior took a swig of offee as she frowned at Rusty.

"What d'you think? I question 'em, or you question 'em and I come in later?"

Rusty leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowed as he thought. "I'm like to think that this whole thing won't be a problem once we get Bubba outta the picture. That boy weren't ever right in the head. Mosta them other boys, well, they ain't never been no trouble, so we can round 'em up and scare the love of Jesus into 'em."

Junior grinned. "Love the way you think, Rusty."

"Uh huh. You're just lucky I ain't asking when you're putting a ring on my girl's finger."

Junior paled and leapt to her feet. "So! Let's go get Bubba and his boys."

Rusty grinned. "Don't think I ain't noticed how serious you two have been getting. I 'spect you to make an honest woman of her, y'hear?"

Junior nodded, flushed to the roots of her hair. "Yessir."

"Wonderful." He placed his smokie on his head and adjusted it slightly. "Let's go have us some fun."

\---

After picking up some of the members of Bubba's little posse around town, they made a pit stop at the station to drop them off before going back out for the rest of them. At this time of night, they'd all be down at Frank's place, drinking and shooting a bad game of pool.

At most, Bubba only ever hung out with six guys. Bobby, Billy, Joe, Steve, Frank and Dana. Of them, Dana was the most dangerous, which made Rusty and Junior happy when they were able to pick him up with out incident at the filling station. Billy they'd found at home, watching the football game in his underwear and drinking a beer. They hadn't had any issues, since Billy still lived with his mother, who disapproved of his "wicked ways". 

That left Bobby, Steve, Frank, Joe and Bubba. Since it was now almost sundown, they'd have already eaten at Marge's and claimed their table at the back of Frank's place. 

When Dana and Billy had each seen Junior striding confidently toward them, they'd started gibbering in fear. That had made it real easy to slip the cuffs on them.

Junior and Rusty were counting on that to tip the odds in their favor. By the time the boys knew what was going on, they'd hopefully have them all trussed up and in the van. Except for Bubba. He would get to ride in the patrol car. 

Rusty strode into the dingy bar first. Named for Frank's great great grandfather, the bar had seen everything from world wars to world championships. Dark wood paneling and scarred wooden barstools added to the decor of local historic memorabilia. 

Tonight was the weekly dart contest. That alone guaranteed the firefighters and possibly one or two more deputies. Add in the hockey game fans and it was a given that Bubba and his boys would be coming along real nice and quiet like.

Rusty strode in first. He kept one eye on Bubba as he made a quick survey of the room. Yep, he'd just been proven right. Hank was sitting with Keith and Yolanda at their customary table under the dedication clipping of their firehouse. Joining them at their table was Doug, who spotted Rusty as he came in and brought the others attention to bear on him. With a slight nod from Rusty, the silently drafted volunteers drifted into the crowd and set themselves up near the exits. 

Rusty continued making his way through the crowd. Lotta people tonight. Could either be trouble or a big help.

"How do, Bubba." Rusty's calm voice appeared to unnerve Bubba even more. 

"Uh, hi, Sheriff." Bubba took a long pull of his beer. "Wh-what brings you around here?"

"I seem to have misplaced a deputy. Y'all wouldn't know anything about that, wouldja." Rusty smiled slowly.

"No! No, don't know nothing."

"Aw, Bubba, there ain't no reason to be getting down on yourself. Tell you what, come with me and we'll see if we can't prove you wrong."

"But I just got a new beer!"

Rusty watched as the color drained from Bubba's face. He was staring at the doorway of the bar where, no doubt, Junior had just walked in.

"N-no! She's dead!" Sweat broke out on Bubba's brow as Junior calmly strode toward their corner. "Me and the boys were just funnin', Junior! We didn't mean nothin'!"

Frank and Steve bolted for the door and a window. Yolanda grabbed Frank by the collar and pinned him to the ground, his arm twisted up behind his back. Doug tripped Steve, causing him to fall face first into a fresh bowl of soup. The owner of the soup smacked Doug hard on the head with one dripping hand. "Damned troublemaker!"

Bubba's eyes rolled wildly around the room, seeking any exit. Everywhere he looked, Junior was in his line of vision. A cold trickle of sweat dripped into his shirt collar. Joe and Bobby had their hands raised, meekly allowing Keith to collar them. With the crowd around them, it was no surprise they had given up rather than get the ever loving crap beat out of them.

Junior stopped just in front of Bubba. A slow grin spread across her face as she took in the gibbering fear that had taken him over. He couldn't look away from her, his lips moving in quiet muttering. A wet stain spread down his right leg as Junior leaned into him, staring him in the eye.

"Bubba...you done tried to kill me."

"No! We was just funnin'! We didn't mean nothin'!"

A single eyebrow arched at his response. "Oh, really? Why do I recall you sayin' somethin' 'bout 'let the bitch hang'?"

Bubba broke, his bravado collapsing in on itself. Streams of tears flowed down his dirty face, leaving tracks of whiteness through the dirt and dried sweat. "Alright! We done it! We hung you 'til we thought you was dead!" A murmur among the crowd censured Bubba's actions. "I'm sorry, Junior!"

Rusty pulled the man's hands behind his back and slapped the cold metal cuffs on his wrists. "Bubba McLintock, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a law enforcement officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

Bubba nodded morosely, his tears still streaming down his face. "Yessir."

Rusty led Bubba through Frank's, the crowd shooting glares at the young man. Rusty was damn sure there wouldn't be anymore trouble. The town knew he looked after Junior as his own blood, the relationship between his daughter and his deputy aside. 'Sides, Val was the only doctor like person for a good sixty miles. Nobody wanted to do anything to piss her off. 

As Rusty ducked Bubba's head into the squad car, he leaned in close. "You're damn lucky Junior's alive, boy. I don't take kindly to people who don't treat my kin with respect."

With a slam, Rusty shut the door. 

"Everything ok, boss?" Junior's easy drawl was still roughened by the events of the morning. Rusty hid his sympathetic grimace. He'd been listening to her voice all day and it still sounded painful.

"Yep. Looks like everyone's squared away. The others are gonna ride back with us so we can get everyone under lock and key." Rusty took in a deep breath, looking up at the night sky, twinkling dimly above the light of the town. "You heading over to Val's tonight?"

"As soon as we're done. She said she'd wait for me." Rusty could hear the bashful smile in Junior's voice.

"Then let's get these boys straightened out and get you on your way."

\---

A few hours later, Junior walked out of the station house. Bubba and his boys were secured in the cells, and Bubba had himself a private room, since the others had easily given him up as the ringleader and chief instigator. As Junior remembered that it had been Bubba to put the noose around her neck, their stories only served, at this point, to moderately clear them. 

Junior rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension that had been there all evening. Maybe she could ask Val for a massage.

Smiling at the thought of the woman that awaited her, Junior tugged her hat firmly back onto her head and swung her long frame up into the cab of her truck. Sliding behind the wheel and tugging the door closed, she sat for a moment, a smile dancing at the edges of her lips.

Turning the key in the ignition, she cocked her head to the side, listening to the distinctive roar of her truck coming to life. The engine rumbling, she shifted into drive and set off, away from the station.

She had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. It wouldn't do to keep her waiting.


End file.
